Storm of Loyalty
by advocateofpants
Summary: After leaving the Wonderbolt Academy behind, Lightning Dust gets the chance to meet Rainbow Dash's other friends. In the process, they all learn what it means to be a friend. (Sequel to "Lightning Reforged"; told from Lightning Dust's perspective.)


It's finally over… I cut it dangerously close, but whatever—I made it! I, Lightning Dust, can officially say that I've made it through the Wonderbolt Training Academy. Dash is every bit as ecstatic as I am; of course, as I've learned during the rest of camp, she's always like that. Typical Rainbow Dash… I owe you so much, friend…

As the end of camp neared, I looked ahead to what my new future held. What's Ponyville really like? What are Dash's friends really like? What are the rest of the ponies in that town like? I'd like to say Dash and I had spent every waking hour socializing and getting to know each other better, but Spitfire made sure to work us to the bone. As you might expect, our only real bonding moments were those we spent training or dining; by the end of each day, we were too tired to even think.

My mind can't help but race at a ridiculously high speed as the thought of having a bright new home and a whole group of friends fills my entire being. I'm scared, actually. Dash seems confident that the meeting'll go over well. I have my doubts, but that friendly gaze pushes those doubts to the back of my mind.

Time to start packing, I guess. So long, Wonderbolt Academy, and hello, Ponyville! It feels great saying that. If only… If only my family could see me now. As if on cue, my thoughts get interrupted, but I'm not mad about that; not this time.

"Hey, Lightning!" Rainbow excitedly calls as she sets about the task of packing her own belongings.

"'Sup, Dash?" I call back.

"Ready to head home?" my rainbow-maned friend asks with a determined look on her face.

"You bet I am."

"Excellent. Thanks to my letters, my friends know that I won't be returning alone. I've kept them in suspense, though; only told them that there'll be an extra party guest to prepare for—a new friend to meet."

She couldn't stop reminding me about the awesome homecoming in store for us, but a concern suddenly struck me. "You…didn't mention me by name?"

"Of course not! Why spoil the surprise, right?" There's that excitable laughter again.

"I guess I should be thankful for that…" I can't help but utter with a deep sigh, both of relief and of fear.

After the two of us had our belongings packed, we were out the dorm room door like the rest of our classmates—no, _teammates_.

"Next stop, Ponyville!" Dash declares as we take to the skies.

Leaving the massive campus behind feels odd; like leaving a part of yourself behind. Anyway, I shake my head vigorously as I follow my friend to Ponyville—to home.

"I'm truly honored to have things fall into place like this, you know?" That statement was a mix of me thinking out loud and thanking Dash for the surprise gift of a fresh start.

"The honor's all mine, Lightning." There's that confident smile again. "Like I said before, I never leave my friends hangin'!"

"How much further, Dash?"

"Not long now. Ponyville's a ground-based city right in mid-Equestria; real nice place."

Right; I swear, it's as if Cloudsdale's little more than a footnote to her. That's far more than I can say for Manehattan, at least. Dash's description of Ponyville replayed in my mind, now of all times, as she mentioned the small town, yet again. No doubt about it; she is "Ponyville Proud".

"When we get there," I begin, almost shouting over the wind shooting past us, "what's our first stop?"

"My house; practically the first thing anyone notices about Ponyville."

"And why's that?"

"It's a cloud house—more like a castle, actually—complete with a rainbow waterfall." That look in her eyes reminds me of a filly talking about her favorite book or something, but you know what? I don't really mind that. I've never seen a cloud house before, so I'm actually rather curious.

My moment of truth draws nearer as the Ponyville horizon pulls into view, and sure enough, there's Dash's house.

"Beautiful…" I can't help but utter as I take in the majestic structure's presence.

"You think so? Never heard anyone say that before."

"Really?"

Dash meets my sentiments about her place of residence with a smile of gratitude—or is that smugness? I think it's the latter. Can't say I blame her, though; the rainbow fall adds a nice touch. After landing, I'm able to get a closer look at the place.

"Just give me a sec," she says as she fumbles through her bags for the key.

I take that second to absorb as much of the Ponyville sky as possible. It's such a refresher; sort of like the air around the Wonderbolt Academy was—not at all like Manehattan. Yeah, I think I'll actually be able to adapt to this.

"Got it!" I turn and watch her open the door with the silence now broken. "Come on in, and make yourself at home!"

I graciously accept the invitation and place my bags by the front door. Upon looking around the pleasant surroundings, I can't help but smile as I take in the welcoming aura.

"How're you holding up?"

I shake my head again; I'm sensing a pattern here.

"Hello; Earth to Lightning Dust! You alright in there?"

"I'm quite alright," I answer with a smile.

"Well, come on, then!" With that, she grabs one of my front hooves, and literally drags me, at full speed, out of her house and over the streets of Ponyville.

"Where are we going?" I ask, somehow feeling nauseous in response to the unexpected ride.

After stopping to let me gain control of my own wings, she turns to me and laughs in her usual mischievous manner before answering.

"Don't want to keep the others waiting, right?"

"Point taken. Any thoughts about where they'd be?"

"Didn't say; how 'bout we check out the library. Tends to be one of our primary gathering places."

"Why's that?"

"It's Twilight's home."

"Wait, what?" I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. The thought of someone actually _living_ in a library… I can understand a fascination with books, but wow!

"Princess Celestia's idea; when Twilight was sent here, she was more or less given control of the library. Twilight loved the idea, because, as I've said before, she's an egghead."

"Interesting…"

With that mystery solved, Rainbow and I land in front of the tree's main door. Golden Oaks Library, according to the sign here.

"Well, what d'you know?" I hear Rainbow say; I look over to witness the commotion.

"Something up?" I ask, curious to know the reason for my friend's outburst.

"This," she says, holding a note in one hoof. "The library's temporarily closed, and Twilight and Spike are at the old barn at Sweet Apple Acres. There's also a hidden part that's asking me to head there."

"Spike?"

"The dragon who is basically a secretary to Twilight," This remark was made with a laugh in regards to her friend's assistant; that's another mystery solved.

"So, Sweet Apple Acres is Applejack's home, right?" I feel the need to ask that, just to make sure I'm remembering the detail correctly.

"That's correct," she confirms.

Without a word, I follow Rainbow's cue as we take to the skies again and head for our intended destination.

"Why would we be asked to come to the barn?" I can't help but wonder.

"Most likely where the party's being held," she answers. "Makes sense; we used it to shelter a surprise party for Pinkie's birthday a while back. Although…" For whatever reason, she shuddered.

"Forget something?"

"Not at all; just a bit of a chill." Cue the nervous laugh again. I can't help but roll my eyes at the suspicion that she's hiding something.

"I thought friends didn't keep secrets, Dash," I tease.

"Trust me, you _don't_ want to know," she assures me. I guess I should just drop it, then, if that's the way she feels.

"Well, we've reached the farm," I note. I've never seen such a simple display… By the mane of Celestia, how I've needed this! Not a single skyscraper in sight, neither here, nor in town; just peace and quiet for miles. I have no idea of what our target looks like, so again, I just follow Dash's lead.

"That's it," my escort says, pointing to a large red structure below.

"Wow…" I whisper. I don't know why, but the wooden building now in front of me is just awe-inspiring, though my life as a city-pony is heavily to blame for that.

I hear the sound of hoof against wood as Dash knocks on the barn door. Not hearing a response, I turn to leave when my rainbow-maned friend grabs my shoulder and leads me to the barn door. After quietly opening the door, she steps in, pulling me with her. We take a few steps into the eerie silence, and—

"SURPRISE!" comes the sudden chorus of six voices crying out in unison, and with it, the room is now bathed in light revealing the source of the noise.

My heart sinks, all the color has just drained from my face, and my blood is now ice. There they are, just mere inches away; the five ponies I had nearly caused the deaths of. Of course, the dragon named Spike is there, as well, but my gaze is frozen on those ponies. The immense fear now engulfing has me nauseous.

"Wow, guys…" Dash utters with a hint of surprise.

I have no power to move from my statue-like state; thankfully, Dash is the one to step forward and speak.

"Thanks for the party," she says, smiling in gratitude; to my expectations, silence filled the air.

They recognize me, I just know it!

"Everyone, this is—" Dash began in attempt at an introduction.

One of them feels the need to interrupt said efforts.

"We know who that is," whispers the lavender unicorn standing in the middle of the group.

Called it…

"Takes care of that, then," Dash responds to her friend's interruption. With a nod, she turns to me and points a hoof toward her friends.

Here we go…

"Lightning Dust, this is—" Another interruption.

"Why?" a southern-accented voice asks.

"Huh?" Dash asks, blinking her eyes in bewilderment at the question.

"Why…to Tartarus and beyond…? Why…by the mane of Celestia and Luna…? Why…_the buck_…is _SHE_ here?" The venom-filled inquiry was accented by a hoof pointed in my direction and a death glare directed at Dash.

I can't breathe all of a sudden… I need to get out of here! But I still can't move!

"I'd like to know that, as well," the ivory unicorn directly in front of me asks, giving me that same hate-filled stare.

I find myself crumbling under the weight of the situation—that pair of sapphire eyes is piercing me, just as Spitfire's glare did when she spoke to me after the…incident. They know me… They remember me… They _hate_ me… They remember what I did to them and to their friend…

"Rainbow Dash, I think you owe us an explanation." That remark came from the lavender unicorn. Her voice sounded calm, but she was obviously fighting an inner struggle; she was about to explode, and she wasn't doing a very good job of suppressing it.

"Now, calm down, guys," Dash says in a worried tone; she wasn't expecting this to happen, but I was. I can sense her nerve shattering under the weight of her friends' verbal onslaught.

"Please…" I utter, weakly.

"You keep your mouth shut, y'hear?" the southerner whispers to me.

"You want an explanation? Then just…" She sighs. "…calm down and bear with me," Rainbow says, finishing the plea I had attempted to make.

From the start of this exchange to now and beyond, it feels like time's stopped. My heart shatters as my fears come true in spite of my friend's encouragement, and I'm finding it harder and harder to keep the tears back.

"Do you all remember what I wrote to you over the past few days?" All of them nod. "I was awfully secretive about some of what I said, but that was deliberate. You recall me saying that I wouldn't be coming home alone?" Another nod. "I told you that Pinkie would have an extra party guest to prepare for and that you'd all have a new friend to meet." The pony in question smiled at the mention of her name and the corresponding reference; she was the only one to smile at that, however. After clearing her throat, Rainbow connects the dots for the group heckling us—or rather, me.

"Lightning Dust is the friend I mentioned; she's the one I planned to bring back with me." Cue the wide-eyed stares. "That's right, girls; Lightning Dust is here because _I invited her here_." I can sense a deliberate emphasis on the last part of her confession.

This prompts a snort from the southerner.

"Scoff if you must, Applejack."

The farmer rolls her eyes in response to the comment.

"Roll your eyes if you must, Applejack."

Then, the unthinkable happens… Applejack bursts out laughing.

"I don't get the joke," Rainbow says. "Care to enlighten us?"

"You are something else, Rainbow," the still-laughing Earth pony responds. "Her, a friend?"

"Yes," Dash answers, fiercely.

Element of Loyalty… There's no doubt she embodies that Element perfectly; standing up to them even though she's only known me for a week. Rainbow Dash, I salute you. Without missing a beat, Applejack is now nose to nose with the pegasus to my immediate right, and I can only slink away and watch the scene in sheer terror.

"Don't make me laugh," the farmer says with a menacing glare. "No friend of mine would act the way she did."

I want to say something—anything—that'll get them to trust me. I want to tell them about my past, just as I told Rainbow. I want them to know the pain I've endured for so much of my life. Problem is, no matter how much I _want _to speak up, I just…_can't_.

"Give her a chance to explain herself; I did, and I have absolutely no regrets for it." Thanks for that, Dash.

"Oh, _hay_, no!" Applejack cuts back.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Rainbow Dash?"

"I _am_ Rainbow Dash. _I am the Element of Loyalty, and I never leave a friend hangin'!_"

Applejack merely scoffs, steps back, and says something I'm pretty sure is out-of-character for her.

"Friend, huh? If that's how you feel about it, then you're no friend of mine."

That did it for me; my heart's finally been smashed into an infinite number of pieces—the weeping begins and I break for the door. I wouldn't be even half-surprised if Dash's heart was broken in the same manner, but I no longer care. I just need to get out of here!

"Lightning Dust, wait for me!" Within the blink of an eye, Rainbow's at my side, and with one last glare at her "friends," she motions for me to follow.

"Rainbow, wait!" cries a hyperactive voice.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Dash responds, not even bothering to turn around.

"Dashie… I was happy when you told us that you had a new friend for us to meet, and I still am. You don't have to leave, Dashie. You and Lightning can stay here, and you can both party with us, and we can become the best of friends."

"Um…Pinkie Pie, I don't think so…" I barely heard that.

"I appreciate the sentiments, Pink," Dash starts, "but you heard Applejack. As long as I have Lightning Dust as a friend, I can just forget about visiting this farm. Goodbye, Applejack; I wish you the best."

"It ain't 'goodbye,' Rainbow," Applejack starts; I know what she's about to say. "It's _'good riddance'_."

"Before we leave…" Rainbow whispers as she turns around. She is broken now; the flow of tears is evidence of that. "…there is something I really have to say. Twilight Sparkle, I am absolutely ashamed of you. I never thought I'd hear myself say something like that to anyone, but you've done it; you've proven that you really don't have a heart. Congratulations; you have taken everything you've learned about friendship during your time in this town, and you have just thrown all of that to Tartarus. Princess Celestia will be pleased to hear about this, I'm sure."

My mind is now blank and my body is paralyzed with grief as the heartbroken pegasus silently urges me to follow her. I cannot believe she just did that for me. As we leave Sweet Apple Acres behind, Rainbow looks skyward. Taking her hint, I spread my wings in anticipation of the flight home. I don't know about her, but I just feel like I need to go and hide or something.

The flight back to Dash's cloud castle passed by in the blink of an eye, it seemed. Both of us cried as we focused on just one thing: the home that now called to us. Without a word, we sat down on the couch upon reaching the living room of the ornate dwelling, faced each other, and hugged. As Rainbow and I held each other and wordlessly comforted one another in the face of our heartbreak, I was able to register something. While I was just upset at the way Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack spoke, even though I was well aware that would happen, the Element of Loyalty herself was grieving over the painful truth that her loyalty wasn't just questioned, but also openly mocked and rejected.

"Lightning…" she starts, weeping bitterly as she began the apology she felt she now owed me. "Lightning, I'm—I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry… I had no idea they would be so heartless. I really held out hope that they'd give you a chance. Please… Please forgive me…"

I allow her to cry into my shoulder as I search my fragmented heart for anything to say in condolence.

"Rainbow…" I hear myself say. "Rainbow…my friend… You have absolutely nothing to apologize for; you didn't know… You didn't know they'd be so insensitive toward me. If anything, I brought that onto myself; I almost got them killed the last time I saw them, and didn't feel any shred of regret for it. If anything, they're treating me the same way I treated them. If I don't care about them, why should they care about me? That's how they see it. You've forgiven me, but they haven't; they don't want anything to do with me, and now, they don't want anything to do with you. You sacrificed your five closest friendships, one of which you've had since you were a foal, all for me—someone you've only know for a week. No one has ever gone that far for me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that, but if one of us needs to apologize, it's me. I'm truly sorry for ruining what you worked so hard to build."

I don't really know what else to say, so Rainbow and I are back to weeping into each other's shoulders. An eternity passes before the two of us are able to stop crying, but our hearts are still broken. After releasing each other from the heartfelt embrace among friends, we merely lean against the back of the couch and stare at the ceiling.

"It seems we're alone now," I lament.

"It would seem that way," Dash responds in agreement.

Not knowing what else to really do, the two of us just sit in silence. We had both hoped to "break the ice" in a matter of speaking, but now, neither of us were in the mood for that. That fact was made worse by the notion that any plans of Rainbow Dash inducting me into her circle of friends was now completely trashed.

I close my eyes and find myself hoping that this is all just a bad dream and that the others had simply made those hurtful comments due to panic. That had to have been the reason—they were just surprised. A knock on the door interrupts my pointless optimism, and Dash is up in an instant to see who would bother to visit her home.

When Dash opened the door, I couldn't help but stare in disbelief to see Princess Celestia herself standing on the rainbow-maned pegasus's front porch. Recovering from my shock in time to remember my manners, I get up from the couch and deeply bow in respect to Equestria's matriarch.

"Your Highness," I whisper as my eyes focus on the floor beneath my hooves.

"Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, come with me," the princess sternly commands. How does she know my name already? With a look from Dash, she and I follow the Princess of the Day to wherever she intends to take us.

The flight was calm…to a point. It was a stark contrast to the fevered pace Dash and I took earlier, yet at the same time, something weighed on my heart; I can't exactly identify it, though.

As the familiar outline of a tall oak tree came into view, my composure fell apart, just as it did in the barn.

"Please, no," I beg.

Princess Celestia says nothing to me; her gaze is only focused on Golden Oaks Library, and both Dash and I notice something odd about the princess.

"You sense it, too, huh?" Dash asks me. I nod in response. Though I've never met the princess personally, I have heard that she's as kind as they come. But this… This feels different. The alicorn isn't smiling, talking, or anything like that.

As we touch down in front of the library, Princess Celestia points a hoof at the door and utters a single command.

"Go in."

We obey and the alicorn follows, shutting the door behind her. I freeze in place as I see Twilight and company gathered ahead, an air of regret hanging above them all. I'd like to know what's going on. Why'd Princess Celestia bring Dash and I here like this? I look over to Rainbow, hoping to register something from her again. That did the trick; Dash's worried gaze implied that she at least has an idea.

Princess Celestia takes her place in the center of the room and looks to each of us with those regal eyes of hers.

"Twilight Sparkle, step forward." She's staring toward me, yet speaking behind her. I can see the princess's ace student slowly stepping up to her mentor's side, hanging her head in shame. However, I can't really register anything from Princess Celestia, aside from…disappointment…

"How _dare_ you?" Now, I find my sympathy directed toward Twilight. I recognize the princess's tone of voice as the one my parents used when they disciplined me.

I look at the alicorn in confusion; said confusion was addressed.

"Ms. Dust, I trust you're wondering what's going on. You see, as with a prior incident, Spike wrote me a letter describing this situation."

The sympathetic gaze of the young dragon catches my eye. So Spike was actually worried about me? I'll have to thank him for that.

"It seems as though a prior experience with Ms. Dust has left you unable to trust the judgment of your own friend." Celestia is annoyed… Twilight's really messed up. "But it isn't just you, Twilight; Applejack seems to have some influence in this, as well."

Now Applejack's got that hat over her eyes; most likely hoping to avoid my gaze. Must be something she does to hide her emotions. Mental note, made.

"To go so far as to sever a friendship over a matter like this… That really breaks my heart." The princess sounds rather informal all of a sudden. "As the ones who bear the Elements of Harmony, I thought you were all better than this; _especially_ you, Twilight. It's clear to me that you all still have much to learn."

Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity were now crying softly in response to those words.

"Rainbow Dash." My rainbow-maned friend perked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I am very proud of you." She's actually bowing to Rainbow Dash? "From what Spike told me, you stood up for Lightning Dust, even as the two of you were ridiculed. You accepted her as a friend, even though she acted in a rather shameful manner. You forgave her of that incident at the Wonderbolt Training Academy, even though your friends felt such a gesture wasn't deserved." She actually knows about that. She either found out from Spitfire, or the details got to her through Spike. "By your actions, you have fully demonstrated what it means to be a true friend. The trials you have endured and the sacrifices you have made are further proof that the Element of Loyalty belongs with you. With that, you have also demonstrated true courage."

"Thank you, Princess," Rainbow Dash is able to say through fresh tears, most likely tears of pride or gratitude or something.

"Lightning Dust, I believe you have something to say to everyone." All eyes are now on me.

"Well—" I stammered. This is my chance to tell them the truth about me, but suddenly, I don't know how I should feel.

"Spike mentioned a remark Rainbow had made regarding a self-explanation and said that you didn't get a chance to give that explanation." The dragon blushed at that; cute little guy.

I nod and clear my throat.

"It goes like this," I start with as much courage as I can before taking a moment to collect myself. With a familiar gaze from Rainbow Dash reassuring me, I tell my story. I describe the neighborhood in Manehattan where I was raised. I describe my life as a dreamer, making sure to mention my discovery and pursuit of the Wonderbolts, and the isolation I endured along the way. There's the "easy" part out of the way…

After bracing myself the best I can, I give a full description of my brother. He was the only one to fully support my dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. He was my only real friend. He was always there for me. However, with his murder, I was alone in the world. I shut everyone out and looked forward to the day when I would finally leave that pit of despair behind me, more than I already did. The recollection of my loss and its aftermath brought forth the tears; I could feel the weight of Rainbow Dash's hoof gently resting on my shoulder in comfort.

That calming gesture brought me to the conversation she and I had just days ago. While I looked to my brother as a friend, I never had anything more than that. However, thanks to Rainbow Dash, I was able to fully understand the true weight of friendship. Beyond that, I was finally, after all these years, able to move on from my brother's death. Rainbow Dash broke me out of the prison I had trapped myself in, and by offering me her forgiveness and her friendship, she gave me something I desperately needed and something I never had. She gave me a sense of peace I hadn't felt in years, and with that sense of peace, I was able to understand that my brother is always with me, in my heart, even though he's not physically by my side. By talking about the pain I felt and facing the memories of my brother, my parents, and my home, I was able to make a fresh start with myself.

Having my record essentially wiped clean, Rainbow expanded her offer of friendship to include an introduction of the rest of her friends and the promise of a new home. No one had ever been so kind or generous to me before that. I eagerly awaited the chance to make a fresh start with Twilight and the others and have that group of friends backing me—a social network was something I never had, and with Rainbow's help, I finally got that chance.

I end my story by describing the exchange of letters between Rainbow and the others, and the promise of new beginnings said exchange provided.

The room is now silent as a grave as all present company look at me with expressions of worry, regret, and something else I can't exactly identify…and there's not a dry eye in the room.

"Lightning Dust…" Twilight… Those eyes of yours remind me of myself, and of how broken I was. "Please forgive me—forgive us all for how insensitive we were toward you before. I had no idea… I had no idea someone could suffer as much as you have. I only accepted my brother as a friend because I didn't think I needed anyone else; sure, he's family, but still… I only cared about studying, yet Shining Armor still stuck by me. I felt empty after he moved away, but I just can't imagine what your family went through after your brother…" She pulls me into a hug, the tears of regret flowing like a dam that had just been hit by dynamite; she couldn't bring herself to finish that last sentence, but it's alright.

"It's fine, Twilight," I whisper as I catch the apologetic gaze of the ponies and dragon standing behind Princess Celestia. "I forgive you… I forgive you all… You were right to be hard on me; you only saw me once, and I didn't exactly earn any favors from you. I didn't give you any reason to have a positive opinion of me. I put on the worst first impression ever…"

"Thanks," she whispers in response. "For your forgiveness, I mean."

After a bit of silence, Applejack steps up beside Twilight, hat held over her chest, and faces me.

"Twilight is right," she confesses. "We're all mighty sorry about this. We acted in a manner that just…wasn't us. Gangin' up on you and not givin' you a chance to speak like that… We misjudged you…badly…and it wasn't called for. If Rainbow Dash is willin' to give you a second chance and accept you as a friend, then so are we."

I can't hide the tears of gratitude as I listen to those words; Rainbow Dash has a similar reaction.

"All of you…" Rainbow whispers. "My dearest friends… Thank you so much…"

"I've always dreamed of perhaps visiting Manehattan to try and promote some of my dress designs there…" It was Rarity who said this. "I had no idea the place could be such a nightmare."

"I did," Applejack quipped. "When I was younger, I stayed with some relatives in Manehattan for a spell; hated every minute of it." This part was said mostly to me. "That city's full o' ponies who'll practically ignore you unless you're swimmin' in bits; greed is a sad fact o' life there. I was homesick, and it was thanks to Rainbow Dash that I thought to come back home. I knew this was where I belonged." Again, that was mostly directed at me. As I stand here pondering those words, I can't help but be surprised at the thought of Applejack in Manehattan and the odd mention of Dash.

Fluttershy, true to her name, stays frozen in her current position. Pinkie Pie, however, is more than happy to bounce right up to me.

"So now that we're all friends again, what d'you say we _PAR-TAY_? WOOHOO!" Confetti? Where did that come from?

"I see my work here is done," Princess Celestia remarks. "But before I go back to Canterlot, I think we can all agree that there was a lesson learned here." They nod happily. "With that being said, I'll be expecting some mail." I try to figure out what she's talking about as I watch her leave.

Spike, wearing a calm smile, pulls out a quill and sheet of parchment from…somewhere…directly behind him…and walks over to a desk.

"Ready when you are," he says, looking back at Twilight and friends.

Taking the cue, Twilight clears her throat and starts dictating.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, my friends and I all learned an important lesson about friendship. Beyond that, we also learned an important lesson about loyalty and about courage. We learned that, even if your first encounter with someone doesn't turn out to be a pleasant one, you shouldn't be so quick to judge them or cast them away._

Applejack takes over.

_We also learned that you shouldn't abandon one of your own friends just because you don't agree with them forgiving someone for such an experience or going out of their way to make friends with those involved. If you take the time to reach out to someone and learn about them, and about why they act a certain way, then anyone can become your friend._

Rarity's up next.

_Just because someone acts insensitive or cold doesn't automatically mean they're unworthy of your friendship. Even though they may be rough on the outside, you shouldn't assume they're like that on the inside. Even the most imposing of figures can prove to be the best of friends, and you should never be afraid to give them a chance._

Fluttershy actually speaks loud enough for all to hear.

_If you're willing to reach out in kindness, even if it's something small, that single act of kindness can make a lasting impact on the one receiving the gift. You may even find yourself in a similar experience. Reach out to someone and perhaps someone will reach out to you._

Pinkie Pie… Still hyperactive as ever.

_You may even find that just offering a laugh can get someone on your side. Being able to laugh alongside your friends makes it all worthwhile. With enough laughter and friendliness around, the whole world can become so much brighter, like one giant party._

Rainbow Dash gets to say her part…

_It's more than just an act of kindness or good cheer that makes a friendship work. It's more than just the act of reaching out to someone or taking the time to understand them that makes a friendship work. Sure, that may be what it takes to spark a friendship, but that isn't what keeps the fire burning; it's loyalty. The ability to stick by those closest to you no matter how rotten they may feel, or how unfriendly they may seem… The ability to stick by others, even through the storms we face in life… That's loyalty, and that's what is needed most of all to make any good friendship work. Just by at least offering that undying loyalty, you can make a huge difference, and the prize at the end is well worth the effort._

…and now Spike is looking at me, that same calm smile still on his face, prompting the others to do the same.

_Going side by side with the loyalty that is needed to keep a friendship alive, you should also have a sense of courage. Have the courage to stand up to your friends, both new and old, and know when to provide criticism, advice, or encouragement. Don't ever be afraid to speak your mind, and don't ever lose sight of the courage others offer you. Also, you should never be afraid to open your heart to those around you, even if it's someone you've just met, whether it's out of love, kindness, or generosity. Even just having the courage to listen to what someone has to say can make whatever heartache they may be feeling so much easier to bear, just as sharing your own heartache can have a similar effect on yourself. Having that courage, and being able to speak or listen when needed, can bring you so much closer to your friends, almost like a family, and just like any family, you should take pride in the truth that you're never alone, no matter how rough things get._

Now that my heart is threatening to beat its way out of my chest, Twilight concludes the letter.

_With much love and gratitude,_

_Your dearest friends._

Like clockwork, Spike rolls up the letter, and sends it away in a burst of magical green fire. With the hatchet formally buried, Pinkie Pie procures a large blue cannon and smiles, prompting the others to flinch. I feel I should also brace myself. In a swift motion, Pinkie fires her "Party Cannon," and just like that, the room is decked out in all sorts of streamers, confetti, and other such decorations.

After a proper introduction, we dive into the best party I've ever attended, feasting on cupcakes, cookies, and punch while listening to The Party Master™tell all sorts of entertaining stories. Along the way, the announcement is made regarding my new status as Rainbow Dash's roommate, which is met with all sorts of congratulations from my newest friends. As we laugh, sing, dance, and play, the time slips past us, leading us well into the cool Ponyville night. After a word from Twilight, we exchange farewells and part ways with the promise to hang out often, with Pinkie adding the promise of a "Welcome to Ponyville" party; I can't wait.

Upon returning home, I feel all the fear and sadness leave my heart. I place my belongings in the room Dash prepared for me, flop onto my bed, and ponder everything as I stare at the cloud ceiling above me. I can't even begin to describe how much I appreciate everything that's been done for me in the past few days, courtesy of Dash and the others.

As I immerse myself in the unrivaled comfort of my bed of clouds, I close my eyes and smile peacefully in anticipation of my new life in the city of Ponyville. Thank you for everything, friends. I really, really needed that sense of love and trust you provide each other, and I really, really needed all of you. With dreams of better times filling my head, I drift off into the best night of sleep I've ever had under the cover of Princess Luna's beautiful night.


End file.
